Secrets and Lies
by hugsforall227
Summary: A girl runs into sokka and joins the group, but she has a secret that will be hard to keep. Read as love grows between aang and katara and Tori learns the meaning of friendship. kataang! Changed title!
1. The Dragon Princess

Disclaimer: I do not I REPEAT DO NOT own Avatar: the last airbender even though it would be nice if I did lol.

So anyhoo on with the story!

The Dragon Princess

The world was in complete havoc. The Fire Nation was destroying everything in their path as they tore through the water tribe in the South Pole. Much blood was spilled that day and many families were torn when they found their loved ones dead. The South Pole wasn't the only place that was being ambushed and destroyed. Half of the Earth Kingdom was being controlled or destroyed by the Fire Nation and they were still destroying as they went. Unfortunately, the Fire Nation completely destroyed all the airbenders or so they thought. It seemed as if the Fire Nation had won, but this was only the beginning as a new child entered into this world, The Dragon Lord's daughter, Tori, the heir to the Dragon Lord's throne. The Dragon Lord is strong, wealthy, and powerful. He is as powerful and strong as the Fire Lord. He is ruthless, cruel, and merciless; and together with the Fire Lord, they are unstoppable. The Dragon Lord also has fire bending powers, but are much stronger than any normal fire benders. When the Dragon is unleashed inside of them, they grow almost unstoppable. This fate was now put on Tori, the Dragon Princess.

Seven years had past, The war was still going and hope for the Water and Earth Kingdom was not worth having. Through intense training, Tori, who was now seven years old, was fire bending like there was nothing to it. Her teacher, Master Shang, was very pleased at his teachings to Tori. Tori was actually proud of herself for learning so much.

"That is excellent," Master Shang told Tori. "Thank you, Master" Tori said while bowing. "You have improved very much over the past years. You're the fastest learning student I have ever had," Shang said smiling. Tori smiled back. "I'd say she hasn't learned enough," Tori's father, Raidon, bellowed. Tori always got shivers down her spine when she heard his voice. His voice was so dark and low it scared her. "Your highness," Shang said with a shock as he bowed.

Raidon walked over to Shang and Tori looking displeased. "Teach her how to fight not tricks." Raidon said with anger in his voice. "Yes, your highness, but she still needs to learn the basics, she….." Shang was cut off by Raidon, "You will teach her how to fight!" Raidon yelled. Tori was scared, she hated it when he was mad. Shang sighed, "Yes, your highness." Raidon looked at his daughter with anger and sternness. Tori could only look away in fear. Raidon quickly turned around and walked to his throne by his wife to watch Tori practice.

Shang started teaching her advanced fighting stances and fighting moves. Tori was getting very tired for she had been working for 6 hours. All she wanted to do was go to bed, she felt as if her head would fall off her shoulders and her arms and legs would fall off, but what her father was about to say next surprised her completely, "That is enough, Shang. She is ready for a real fight."

Tori was completely baffled. What was he talking about? Just then Raidon walked over to Tori and motioned Shang away. Tori looked at him questionably. 'What is he thinking,' Tori questioned herself. All of a sudden Raidon threw a huge fire ball at Tori. Tori wasn't ready for it and it just barely hit her sleeve, she fell completely clueless as why her father was doing this, but her questions were soon answered by her fathers bellowing voice, " You will learn how to fight." Her father said. Tori looked into his eyes with terror as he suddenly threw another fireball at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAHAHA CLIFFY! Don't be mad! The next chapter is coming up!


	2. The Fear

Hey! Here is the second chapter hope all of you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar!

The Fear

Tori saw the fireball and quickly jumped high in the air and punched a fireball at her father. Her father just stepped aside to let the fireball hit the ground. Tori landed in a spider position, she quickly got up and started flipping, kicking, and punching fireballs at her father who just blocked everyone.

Tori was astonished. She was giving everything she had and he was just merely dogging them. She was lost in thought when all of a sudden a huge fire blast came right in her stomach.

Tori landed hard on the ground, not being able to move. Raidon was enraged that Tori wouldn't get up. "Get up, Tori!" Raidon yelled. Tori sighed and pushed with all her might to turn over on her side. Her body hurt all over she didn't think she would be able to get up, but she slowly pushed herself on her knees to face her father.

"Get up!" Raidon yelled again. She started to cry, "I can't," Tori whispered with blood dripping from her mouth . "What?" Raidon yelled with anger. "I can't," Tori yelled back looking up to see her fathers eyes glowing with rage.

Tori's mother looked at Tori then back at her husband, look of fear struck her face, Raidon got in a fire bending position and shot out a huge fire ball at Tori. Tori knew that she could not stop it; she just sat there in fear. She closed her eyes waiting for the hit, but the fire never hit her. She looked up to see her mother blocking the attack.

"Mom," Tori yelled in surprise. Tori's mother, Suki finished stopping the attack and yelled at Raidon for what he had done, "Raidon, what do you think your doing?"

"Do not interfere with this, Suki," Raidon snapped back while walking up to Suki. "It is not your place to speak," Raidon said while pushing Suki aside.

Suki could only look at her husband as he yanked Tori up. "AHHH….." Tori screamed as the pain shot through her whole body. Tori's father dragged her through the palace to her room.

Tears were pouring down Tori's cheeks as her father threw her in her room. Raidon glared at his daughter and then slammed the door. Tori quickly got up to go to the door, even though the pain hurt like nails going through her body, and started banging on the door.

"Father, please don't do this, Father," Tori yelled with no answer. She fell to the floor grabbing on to the door handle for support. No matter how hard she tried to stop crying, she never could. After a few minuets of crying, Tori got up and walked over to her bed to lay down. She lazily fell on her bed and curled up to fall asleep.

That night was not very peaceful at all and an unexpected visitor came. Tori woke up to hear her door opening and then closing. She looked out the window at the moon and could see it was about 3 am.

She then looked at the door. Her mother in a purple, velvet robe and crystal blue eyes, stood there looking at her. "Mom, what are….." Tori was cut off by her mom shushing her. Tori looked at her questionably.

"I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday," Suki started, "I know that your father was a little hard on you, but you must understand, your father wants the best for you. Just respect him and give it time," Suki smiled, but Tori didn't and just sighed.

"Mom, you must be blind. He treats me like an animal, but never like a daughter," Tori said with a tear rolling down her cheek. Suki wiped away her daughter's tears and quickly embraced her with a tight hug.

Suki was speechless, she knew her husband was very cruel and had the blackest heart. She knew everything Tori said was completely true. The only thing she could do was hold onto her daughter tighter. She soon let her and laid Tori back in bed. She tucked her in and walked to the door. She was about to open it when tears started falling from her eyes. She slowly turned her head to her daughter lying in her bed. The only words she could find to say to Tori were, "I love you."Tears freely fell from her eyes as she turned around and left, making sure to lock the door back so Raidon would not suspect anything.

As soon as the door shut, Tori slowly sat up and looked at the door. "I love you too, Mom," Tori said choking on tears, "I love you too" She said again and laid back in bed to fall asleep.


	3. Nobody Cares

Hey, guys! I know these chapters are short, but please bear with me, and just letting you know, I know that the story at first is a little slow and boring, but it gets better and there is going to be a lot of katara and aang, and some sokka and oc! Sorry that it is taking me a while to update! Hope you all enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender or any of its characters except for the characters I made up!

Nobody Cares

That morning, Tori woke up to a bright sun, shining freely in her face. "Ughhhh… stupid sun," Tori groaned while getting out of bed.

The six year old, black haired, blue eyed girl got up and went to the bathroom to realize she slept with her training cloths on. The cloths had blood and burns on them from battling with her father, yesterday

She slowly took them off as the fabric brushed against her cuts and got in the bath tub. She cringed as she got in the tub and the hot water washed over her cuts. She soon relaxed and started washing her hair and body.

When she was done, she quickly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. She was headed towards the door when she remembered she was locked in so she went to her window and gazed out to see all the smoke and people walking below.

This was not the place she wanted to grow up in. She didn't want to hate or kill and certainly did not want to deal with her curse. When she thought of her curse, her face became pained. The thought of having a dragon spirit inside of her always made her cringe in fear, but she knew she could never get rid of it for it was her destiny, her curse to have the dragon spirit, Kin inside of her. The dragon spirits are always passed on generation after generation to the dragon princess or prince. It was to be a gift to most people in the nation, but to Tori all it is, is a curse, a cruel punishment for her.

Tori was still in deep thought about it when the door opened. Tori heard the creak of the door and quickly turned around to see her servant, Gin, standing in the doorway with tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Tori looked at Gin questionably.

"My dear," Gin started, choking down her tears, "Your mother was murdered last night." Tori went pale, and it felt like her heart went to her stomach. She stayed frozen for a few moments when she quickly looked at the servant.

"Who killed her," Tori questioned with anger. Gin looked at Tori a little scared at what she might do. "I don't know," Gin stated. Tori got up and started to run out of the room. "No one knows," Gin yelled at Tori who was running towards her fathers throne.

'This can't be happening! I know it can't be!' Tori thought as she ran through the halls. Tori finally reached her father, and stopped right at the steps of her father's throne.

"Is it true," Tori asked breathlessly. Raidon just looked at her with emotionless eyes. "Is it true that mother is dead," Tori yelled while tears poured out of her eyes.

"Yes," Raidon quietly said. Tori cried even harder. "No," Tori whispered to herself. She closed her eyes to try and make the tears stop, but that didn't stop one tear drop from sliding down her cheek.

"Yes," Raidon said again, "And it should've been you." Tori looked up quickly, shocked at what he had said. "You should've been the one to die, you are worthless and a failure." Raidon yelled.

Tori couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her father wanted her dead. 'Why does nobody care' Tori thought. She looked up at her father. "Father, I……" Tori started, but was interrupted by her father's bellowing voice. "Get out of my site." Raidon turned around and sat on his throne.

Tori was heartbroken. The people she loved the most were gone. Her father wants her dead and her mother murdered. She just wanted someone to be there for her. While in thought, Tori felt a hand on her shoulder.

She quickly turned around and saw Gin. "Come on, Tori," Gin softly told her. Tori nodded and walked out of the throne room to her bedroom.

As they were walking down the hall, something caught Tori's eye. Her mother's door was slightly open and while she walked by she saw burn marks on the walls. Tori gasped, "Mom!"

She quickly turned around and ran towards her mother's door. "Tori, wait," Gin yelled at Tori. She didn't listen and she opened the door to see the most horrific thing.

The chairs were scattered and broken. The floor, bed, and walls were covered in blood. Every single wall had fire marks on them and the bed was broken almost in half. The windows were shattered and the table beside it was in two. The crystal chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling was now on the floor shattered into pieces.

Tori was overwhelmed with fear, anger, sadness, to many emotions. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs while falling on her knees as if in pain. She clutched her tear stained face with her hands, sobbing into them.

Her servant ran in and stared at the broken room. She then saw Tori crying on the floor. She quickly ran over to her and hugged her to assure her everything was going to be ok, but Tori felt like it was the end of her life.

"Tori, it will be ok," Gin said trying to make her feel better, "I will be here for you." Tori looked up at her servant with tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Thank you, Gin," Tori managed to get out of sore throat. Gin looked into the girls sparkly blue eyes and could only hug her even tighter.

The servant then picked Tori up and took her to her room. The servant gently laid Tori down in her bed. As Gin was covering up Tori, Tori couldn't help but ask the one question that was bothering her. "Why would they kill my mother," Tori asked softly.

Gin stopped and looked at Tori. "When you find the person who killed her," Gin stopped and looked down, "Ask them that question." Gin got up slowly and walked towards the door. It was only 4 p.m. but Gin thought it was best for Tori to rest her mind.

"Get some sleep. You have been through a rough day," Gin said before walking out and closing the door. Tori nodded and soon fell asleep.

Tori sat up and looked out the window, it was about 12 a.m. Tori soon remembered everything that happened and looked at the entrance door. "I'm sorry, Gin," Tori whispered, "But I cannot stay here."

She quickly got up and got a bag out of her wardrobe and started packing her cloths, blankets, and anything she would need to keep her alive. One thing in particular, was her twin swords her grandfather gave her that year for her birthday. She studied the swords and quickly put them in there holders to strap them on her back.

She quickly tied her sheets together to make a rope down the outside wall. She then grabbed her bag and threw it over her back. Just when she was about to climb onto the rope she looked over her shoulder to look at her room one more time. Tears formed in her eyes but she was quick to wipe them away. "Goodbye," Tori whispered to the empty, dark room.

She soon climbed down from the rope and jumped off onto the rock ally way. She quickly ran towards the secret passage way out of the palaces and slide in when she suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to find Gin looking down at her.

"Gin," Tori said franticly, "Look I can explain." "There is no need to," Gin said. Suddenly, Gin embraced Tori with a tight hug. "Go and find your way to where you want to be," Gin said while letting go. Tori smiled, "Thank you, Gin. Maybe someday we will meet again." Gin smiled, "Goodbye." Gin then slowly closed the pathways door and went back inside the palace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So it's a longer chapter! What do you think? Please, please, please read and review. Next chapter should get a little more interesting!


	4. A New Life

Sorry for the wait! I have been at the lake a lot so haven't had any time to get on and type, but anyhoo I'm back and with a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy! And please don't flame me just because I have an OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A New Life

8 years later

"Ribbit, ribbit." Tori woke up to hear a frog croaking somewhere in her tent.

"Ugh…. Stupid frog," Tori yelled in her tent, "Where are you?" Tori suddenly felt something jump on her leg in her sleeping bag.

"AHHH…… FROG," Tori screamed as she jumped up and ran out of the tent. Tori quickly started trying to rub off anything the frog left on her.

"EWWWW… frog slim" Tori yelled as she turned around to her tent to see the frog, sitting in front of it, staring at her.

"Ribbit."

"Why do you animals torture me like this? I have done nothing wrong," Tori questioned the frog as if it could speak.

"Ribbit."

"Ugh….. Never mind," Tori said as she walked to her tent to grab her cloths and change. When she was done, she walked to her tent and packed it up in her bag.

"Well, I'm off to Ba Sing Sa now," She said to the frog as she grabbed her twin swords and put them in there holders on her back and was about to head off when…

"Ribbit, Ribbit."

Tori turned around and looked at the frog with annoyance, until she saw his cute little face. "Well, you are a little cute," Tori said with a smile, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take you along." Tori gently picked up the frog and put it on her shoulder.

"Now, stay there or you won't have a nice fall down," Tori told the frog as she pointed a finger at him telling him to stay.

"Ribbit."

Tori smiled and walked on. "You know, you need a name," Tori said as she looked at the frog, "I shall call you….. Jumpers." The frog gave emotionless reaction and only let out….

"Ribbit."

Meanwhile

"I did not eat the last piece of meat," Sokka screamed at Toph.

"Right, so Momo ate it! That sounds logical," Toph said sarcastically.

"It is possible that he did, but I'm telling you I did not take the last piece of meat," Sokka yelled again. Momo looked back and forth at Sokka and Toph as they argued for about ten minutes until Katara who was trying to pack up a few things had had enough. She got up and went in between the two.

"Will you two please," She started softly, "SHUT UP," She yelled at the top of her lungs. Sokka and Toph were surprised with her loud outburst, but became annoyed a few seconds later.

"No," Toph yelled, "Mr. Smart guy, over here, ate my food so of course I am going to yell at him until he admits he ate it and get me something to eat." Sokka turned back to Toph and became angry.

"I did not eat your food! How many times do I have to tell you," Sokka screamed.

"Until you admit you ate it," Toph stated and the heated argument began once again. Katara just looked at them with annoyance.

"Whatever," Katara said under breath as she walked over to a near by stream where Aang was practicing his water bending. Aang quickly saw Katara and smiled.

"Hey, Katara," Aang said happily.

"Hey," Katara said with annoyance as she sat by the stream. Aang looked at her with a confused face.

"Is something wrong, Katara," Aang questioned as he go out of the stream and sat by her. Katara closed her eyes and gripped the grass beside her trying to block out Sokka and Toph's voices, but didn't have any luck.

"Yes, something is wrong," Katara said while covering her ears, "It's the TWO IDIOTS WHO WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT A PIECE OF MEAT," Katara yelled in Sokka and Toph's direction. Aang was shocked at her surprising outburst and jumped back a little. Sokka and Toph hear this and turn to Katara.

"Stay out of this," They yelled in unison then continued to argue with one another. Katara turned back around.

"Ugh… Idiots," Katara said in annoyance. Aang looked at Sokka and Toph then at Katara.

"I see," Aang said a little afraid to say anything.

Elsewhere

Tori and Jumpers were walking when Tori realized they were out of water.

"Dang it, I thought there would be enough water to get to Ba Sing Sa," Tori said irritated while looking around to see if there was a stream near by. She looked around and finally saw a glimpse of water just ahead.

"There is a stream right up there that I can get some water from," Tori said picking up the pace and finally go to a shallow, clear stream. She slowly kneeled down and carefully set Jumpers down by a near by tree away from the stream.

"Ok Jumper's, stay right here while I go and get some water," Tori told Jumpers as she got up and went to the stream. She lazily dropped her bag and flipped back the cover of the bag to get out her water pouch. She pulled out the pouch and put it to the water so the water could fill it up. She was almost done when she heard something behind her.

"Jumper's, what are you doing," Tori asked not looking back at him.

"Growl."

Tori gave a questioning look as she was still filling up her pouch.

"Jumper's, your croak has changed," Tori said turning around when a lion-bird was growling right in her face. She looked at the bird like face and lion body with fear as she did not know what to do. The lion-bird saw her fear and knew she was easy prey so he rose up his paw to strike. Tori widened her eyes.

Tori screamed as she dodge the sharp claws and started running to where Jumper's was, but didn't see him so she ran off into the forest as fast as she could. She looked behind her and could see the lion catching up.

"AHHHHHHH…." Tori screamed again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sokka and Toph stopped arguing when they heard a scream.

"What was that," Sokka questioned. Aang and Katara heard the scream to and ran back up to the campsite.

"What's going on," Aang asked frantically. Toph felt some vibrations and kneeled down and felt them with her hand also.

"It feels like," Tori stopped, "Like their coming straight towards us," Tori yelled. Before anyone could say anything a girl comes running frantically out from behind some bushes and runs right into Sokka. The two stumbled and rolled over each other.

"What the…" Aang said shocked. Some more rustling came from the bushes and a lion-bird jumps out, but stopped when he saw more people.

"O My God," Katara said while jumping back in surprise. The lion-bird looked at them and then saw his prey, Tori.

"Growl."

Tori saw that the lion was looking at her and grabbed Sokka.

"AHHHH…. He is going to eat me," Tori screamed as she put Sokka in front of her.

"Well I don't want to be eaten either," Sokka yelled at her while trying to get her off. The lion crouched down and started to charge when Aang quickly airbended it into a near by tree. The lion fell to the ground but quickly regained its balance and looked at Aang with fury. Aang only looked back with a calm and concentrated face. The lion narrowed his eyes and furiously started to charge at Aang when a boulder hit him to the ground. The lion struggled to get back up from the hit and finally succeeded when another boulder hit him to the ground. He rolled over and looked at Toph who was in her fighting stance. He knew he could not get his prey so he got up and ran back into the forest.

Katara, Aang, Momo, and Toph quickly ran over to the black haired, mysterious girl who was still behind Sokka holding onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Is he gone," Tori questioned not opening her eyes.

"Yes, now will you please LET GO OF MY SHOULDERS, your cutting of the circulation in them," Sokka yelled. Tori opened her eyes and jumped back.

"Oh, uhhh…. Sorry," Tori said embarrassed. Toph walked up to the girl annoyed.

"So just who are you," Toph asked irritated. Tori looked over at Toph with a smile.

"My name is Tori," Tori stated, "I'm sort of a…… wanderer I guess. So who are you guys?" Sokka's ears perked up and he quickly bolted in front of everyone before anyone said anything.

"Why do you think we will tell you," Sokka questioned, "I mean you have two swords on your back and you have similarities to a firebender. How do we know your not one of their assassins or spies," Sokka questioned her in a loud voice. Tori was shocked at his reaction and a little scared. Did he know about her secret? Katara frowned at Sokka's harsh reaction and shoved him away from Tori.

"Ignore him," Katara said looking at Sokka then looking back at Tori, "I'm Katara from the Southern Water tribe and behind me is Aang, Toph, and the rude Mister know it all is Sokka."

Tori giggled, "It's nice to meet you all." All of a sudden, Momo comes up and jumps onto Tori's shoulder. She was a little startled, but didn't mind him curling up on her shoulder. "Hey there, what might your name be," Tori said smiling.

Katara smiled, "And this is Momo, our lemur, and then there…." Katara stopped as she remembered Appa was taken. Tori looked at Katara with confusion then saw everyone's sad faces.

"What? What's wrong," Tori asked with concern. Katara looked up at Tori.

"You see, Tori, we did have…." Katara started but was cut off by Aang's angry but sad voice.

"We still do, Katara! We are going to get him back no matter what," Aang yelled as he walked off into the forest. Tori looked at Katara with confusion and concern.

"What is going on," Tori questioned again. Katara looked at Tori once more and shook her head; she then turned around and ran after Aang. Tori looked at Momo who was still on her shoulder and saw his sad and hurt little face. Tori turned back to Sokka and Toph.

"Will you guys please tell me what is going on around here," Tori asked again getting a little inpatient. Toph looked at Tori sadly then turned around and went inside her rock tent to only close a rock door behind her. Tori looked at Sokka for answers.

Sokka sighed, "Ok fine, but this might take awhile so you will probably want to sit down," Sokka said telling her to sit down next to him. Tori obeyed and sat by Sokka. He began telling her how they found Aang and Appa and how Aang was the last airbender. He then started telling her how Appa is basically Aang's last friend from the Air temple and how close they really are. Tori listened closely as Sokka told her how Appa was taken by Sandbenders and how they traded him to some merchants who were probably in Ba Sing Sa. Tori's eyes widened at the story and became a little teary eyed. She looked down and closed her eyes as one tear drop rolled down her cheek.

"I know how it is to lose someone you love," Tori said clutching onto her knees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aang! Aang," Katara screamed as she went after Aang. She went through some bushes then found him. He was sitting against a tree in the middle of an open area surrounded by tree. Katara's face saddened as she saw him with his head down and a tear falling from his cheek.

"Aang," Katara said softly as she walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him. "Aang, please say something," Katara pleaded. Aang looked up slowly at the one he loved and looked into her sad sparkling blue eyes.

"What do you want me to say," Aang questioned. Katara was lost for words. She didn't know what he wanted to say or what she could say for that matter. There was a long silence until Katara finally spoke out.

"I know we will find him," Katara said softly as she got up. Aang looked up at her.

"How do you know? You can't tell the future," Aang pointed out.

Katara smiled, "Because I know." She reached out her hand towards Aang. He looked at it then at her sweet and gentle smile.

"Come on, lets go find Appa," Katara said smiling. Aang smiled back and grabbed Katara's hand as she pulled him up very close to her. Aang could feel his cheeks blushing. Katara only smiled and they both walked back to the camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sokka and Tori turned around when they heard rustling in the bushes beside them.

"Oh great, that thing is back for me," Tori said panicked as she got up. Sokka got up also looking at Tori then at the bushes when Katara and Aang came out. Tori gave a sigh of relief and walked up beside Sokka. Katara looked at Aang then at Sokka and Tori.

"Guys," Katara started with a smile, "We're going to Ba Sing Sa," Katara said with a smile. Toph heard this and quickly came out of her rock tent.

"I thought you would never say that," Toph said standing up. Sokka and Tori smiled.

"Alright, let's go," Sokka said. Tori smiled at everyone then remember she wasn't really part of there "group."

"Ummmm…. Do you mind if I come along also," Tori asked blushing. All of them smiled.

"Of course not," Katara said cheerfully. Tori smiled.

"Then lets go," Tori said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed it and tell me if you want Jumpers to come back or not! I took him out because I didn't know what I could do with him but tell me what you guys think!


End file.
